Whispers of the Heart: Autumn Lullaby
by Blueberry-of-fury
Summary: Part one of the Whispers of the Heart Series. AU Dark and Daisuke are normal siblings living normal lives, but Dark has a secret something that he's ashamed of. He's in love and he doesn't know what to do... Full summary inside...
1. Innocent Rain

Whispers of the Heart 1: Autumn Lullaby

**Disclaimer:** Me no own, you no sue.

**Summary:**

"It shouldn't feel this way. He's someone I can't ever obtain. So why won't my heart let go? Did he have to be my brother?"

"I want to live. I want to run and laugh and do the things everyone else takes for granted. I want to be brave enough to love. But can I really if something like that will never work out? If I'll never really get a chance to have it for eternity what's the point of having it at all?"

Dark has a Problem something that he's had to suffer through most of his life. There's someone he likes. But if he pursues it the ramifications are just too horrible to consider. He knows it's wrong but his heart won't let go. He's trapped and he doesn't know what to do…

What would you do…?

Daisuke wants Things, lots of Things. Things like running, laughing, having fun, finding love and enjoying everything life could offer a teenager but he can't have them. They were stolen from him and now everyone treats him like a fine crystal – fragile and deathly beautiful. He's trapped and he wants out. He wants to find something precious before time runs out.

But will he find it in time… or will he lose it before he can reach it…?

**Warnings:** RAPE RAPE RAPE… No only joking. Normal stuff. Alternate Universe, BXB, Fluff and Waffles with some tasty Sweet Syrup on the side… Maybe. -_-;

**Notice:** Read the A/N at the end please it would help a lot.

Autumn Lullaby

Chapter 1: Innocent Rain

To me the day felt like it had been going on forever. I knew school could be a bore – I understood that having suffered through it for the last eighteen years – but there was just something different about the day that made it seem like it was dragging on and on. The cloudy skies didn't improve the mood and anyway the subject I was trapped in was Maths so I guess it couldn't be helped. Listening to the teacher drone on about quadratic functions and calculus was steadily becoming too much of a chore that I had to find a distraction. So I did the only sensible thing a teenager my age would do, I looked out the window overlooking the school field. I knew from my timetable that class 1-A was having a P.E class on the field and I couldn't really pass up the opportunity to see Daisuke running around like a crazy person.

My younger brother liked being stubborn even after Mom told him he shouldn't push himself too much. It was like he needed to prove something to everyone; it was kinda cute, in a way. As I scanned the field for Daisuke it began to rain and I was quickly distracted by all the other students scrambling around like startled ants trying to find shelter. Almost everyone ran to the nearest shelter escaping the pitter-patter of raindrops laughing with their friends. I had to admit it was fun watching them and it provided a distraction from the boring math class I was having. I even chuckled under my breath as a few of them slipped on the mud puddles that had formed, my brother's classmates can be quite entertaining when they weren't pestering me.

Casting my eyes back out on the field trying to catch I tried to catch sight of Daisuke but couldn't find him anywhere. I had just about given up and assumed that he had already taken shelter when a brilliant flash of red caught my eye. Off on the other end of the school field a student with startling red hair was sitting idly in the rain, hands outstretched to catch the falling raindrops. I let out a sigh of irritation as I got up from my seat causing the teacher to stop her lecture. The teacher took one look outside before she knowingly shook her head, "Okay you're excused Dark Mousy, but next time tell that brother of yours' that he needs to take better care of himself."

"Will do Miss Yanagi," I answered, flashing my killer smirk and giving an offhand salute to the teacher before running out the classroom.

It took a while to find Daisuke again having lost the advantage of the second floor view from the classroom. But when I reached him I found him in the same place when I first saw him – eyes closed with his hands stretched out. By then the light shower started to get harder so I brought an umbrella along. Silently I crept up to Daisuke trying not to disturb him before taking a seat in the step above him, unfolding the umbrella in the process. Daisuke was quite for a while with his hands stretched out, before he placed his hands close to his mouth and drank the rainwater that collected in his palm. He sighed before opening his eyes and tipping his head back to look at me.

"Hey," Daisuke smiled.

"Hey back attcha," I replied gruffly irritated at his attitude. Daisuke let out another sigh as he picked himself up from his seat and stretched.

"You know mom told you never to be out in the rain Daisuke." I couldn't help but chastise him as Daisuke walked up the steps to sit next to me.

"Yeah, yeah I know all about what I can and can't do Dark, I don't need you to remind me every five minutes." Daisuke cut back looking out at the raindrops. "Look I just wanted some time alone and then it started to rain so I got stuck here." There was a mischievous twinkle in Daisuke's eyes when he turned away from sky gazing to look straight at my face, "And anyway I knew you'd come get me, what with your brother-complex and all."

"I don't have a brother-complex." I said through my frustration. "You need to be more aware of yourself, mom worries too much when you get sick. You know how easily you catch colds." I continued staring straight into his eye before he broke contact. There was another pregnant pause and I couldn't help but sigh. He was just too stubborn and he hated being reminded of the bad things in his life.

The silence continued before Daisuke broke it, his gaze fixed on stubbing rain. "Hey Dark… do you think you could… come with me today…? I-I just don't want to be alone with them again."

"Sure, anything you want little man," I answered instinctively. I hadn't placed much thought on it and anyway if it would help pass the time and distract Daisuke I didn't really see any point in not going.

"Thanks… I appreciate it." There was something in Daisuke's tone of voice when he said that to me, but somehow I felt lighter and the day didn't seem to drag on quite as slowly as I thought. I mean the lunch period bell could be heard ringing faintly in the distance after Daisuke's thanks. We gazed at each other for a while longer when suddenly something hit me violently on the back of the head.

Wincing in pain I turned in the direction of my assaulter and was confronted with a nightmarish sight. There before my very eyes was the stuff of every attractive male's nightmares… a fan girl. And it wasn't just any fan girl, it was the 'Fangirl' also known as Risa Harada. I stared, horrified as her features twisted into an angry scowl as her short bop hair bristled in indignation. She opened her mouth and I prepared my ears to be assaulted with an ear-splitting shriek.

"After all this time I can't believe you still can't tell us apart, Dark Mousy!" Risa shouted, but not in her shrilly fan girl banshee voice but rather her older twin sister's voice of indignation and I couldn't help but sigh heavily in my relief.

"Dammit Riku, don't scare me like that!" I shouted back annoyed at being played.

Riku just shrugged her shoulders and she sat down besides Daisuke, shooting me another glare. "It's not my fault you can differentiate between long and short hair stupid asshole. Hey Daisuke,"

"Hey Riku,"

"Well excuse me for thinking about my own safety and well being, I'll have you know it's because of your sister that I have this conditioned response!"

Unfazed by my outburst Riku ignored me as she focused her attention on Daisuke. "So anyway Daisuke, how have you been? I haven't seen you during my rounds in a while."

I growled in indignation, no one and I mean no one ignores Dark Mousy and was instantly miffed when Daisuke replied oblivious to his older brother's bruised ego. "Mom and Dad wanted me to get a check up with a specialist in the city to get a second opinion you know. The normal stuff,"

"Oh... why?" Riku asked concern set deep in her voice. Even I took a double take, I mean I knew Daisuke and our parents went to the city but I didn't know it was to get a check up. They told me they were going to let him relax for a while to take his mind off of everything.

Daisuke saw my expression and I knew right then he regretted telling Riku. Darn I thought Mom and Dad were edgy all week and now I knew the reason. They didn't tell me that Daisuke was getting worse. A frown etched deeply on my face as I processed this information. The only reason our parents would want a second opinion is if the doctor said something that troubled them. Last year it was to say that Daisuke had only three months and the year before he told them that it was incurable. So what could he have said to cause them to get another second opinion?

"It's nothing just an ordinary check up." Daisuke reassured Riku but I saw his eyes dart in my direction every chance he got trying to measure my reaction. I wanted to scoff in disbelief; there was nothing normal in getting a second opinion whenever Daisuke is involved. "Look it's really nothing and anyway I have a check up with Dr. Tenjo this afternoon so there's nothing to worry about. It's just normal procedure."

"If you're sure that's all it is…?" Riku said uncertainly and I knew what she was thinking. Even she knew something bad must have happened for Daisuke to get a second opinion.

"I'm positive so why don't we change the subject. It's lunch time and I really could do with something to eat," Quick as a flash Daisuke got up from his seat as he zipped past the students that were gathering in the field. Riku and I stared after him for awhile before we looked at each other worry etched in our features.

"Hey Dark do you know anything about what happened…?" Riku asked, she knew a little bit about my family's situation when it came to Daisuke and his condition. It was sweet of her to worry about me like that.

"No, they conveniently forgot to tell me about it. Dammit I hate it when they do that! Now I'm going to be in bad mood for the rest of the day!" I was annoyed with the way my parents behaved around Daisuke. Like he would keel over at any moment and I especially hated the way they treated me, hiding things about Daisuke's condition so that I wouldn't worry too much. But they're going about it the wrong way, all this cloak and dagger routine makes me worry more. I mean any sane person would worry if someone they love kept getting worse day by day and there was nothing they could do about it.

I've been in love with my brother every since I was old enough to remember. I know it's disgusting, it's wrong and sick, even I'm ashamed of myself and my unnatural attraction, but these are my feelings and I've been living with this guilt for the better part of my young life. There was no beginning to my obsession, it was just that one day I had a revelation and I knew I was in love. I'd always been over-protective about Daisuke even when we were in preschool. I wouldn't let any of the other kids anywhere near him and I guess my obsession to monopolize him turned into possessive love. I've tried to stop it, I went out with almost anyone who asked me hoping that I might forget about Daisuke but nothing seems to work. My parents thought it was cute the way I dote on Daisuke, they used to say I had such a brother-complex. It was a good thing they didn't pick up that it was something deeper than that or else I was screwed. They already have me in counselling sessions over Daisuke's condition, they don't need me go to therapy because I'm in love with my little brother, my blood relative.

"I really think you should talk to your parents, Dark. It would be good if you told them that they shouldn't hide things from you." I looked at Riku contemplatively before she picked herself up and dusted her skirt. She began walking off before she turned around and shouted at the top of her lungs. "I just think you would be better off without your parents having hide things from you, brother-complex. Now come on, Miss Yamagi wanted me to find you so you can get your stuff from the homeroom."

I groaned out in frustration having forgotten my missed Maths class. _'Great! I'm so going to get chewed out by the teacher big time.'_

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **Okay I have a new story up on top of my other ones. LOL I know some of you are wondering. What! A new story what about a new chapter for your other fics. Well they are currently under way I just need to edit them and they should be ready soon, so please be patient.

This story came about after I was watching some Korean dramas. Damn them and their addictiveness. They must inject them with nicotine or something. Anyway I was watching this collection of series' that corresponded with the four seasons and I thought I had to make a fanfiction similar to it so ta da here it is. The series in question is called the Endless Lovesong and the four seasons are as follows. **Autumn In my Heart, Winter Sonata, Summer Aroma, Spring Waltz**. Now the plan with this fiction is to mesh every story element from most of these four seasons and make it into a four fiction series. I'm starting my version of the Endless Lovesong (dubbed 'Whispers of the Heart') with this fiction Autumn Lullaby, and then I'll progress later with the rest going from Winter Ballad to Spring Concerto to Summer Bolero.

Currently the plan is to make it a three part fiction with the last Summer Bolero being a collection of oneshot epilogue stories within the same universe. The names for the rest of the fictions are of course subject to change. Right now these are just the prototype names of the future works until I find something more suitable. I'm a little iffy about what to call them so I've been looking everywhere for the names of different types of musical composition to see what fit with my image of the seasons. If anyone has any suggestions they would be appreciated. I don't really like calling Spring _'Concerto'_ but it was either that or _'Minute'_.

Anywho that's all I have today so **Read and Review** I guess and remember if you have any musical composition selection please tell me, I'm in desperate need of help.


	2. Cloudy Forecast

Whispers of the Heart 1: Autumn Lullaby

**Disclaimer:** Me no own, you no sue.

**Summary:**

"It shouldn't feel this way. He's someone I can't ever obtain. So why won't my heart let go? Did he have to be my brother?"

"I want to live. I want to run and laugh and do the things everyone else takes for granted. I want to be brave enough to love. But can I really if something like that will never work out? If I'll never really get a chance to have it for eternity what's the point of having it at all?"

Dark has a Problem something that he's had to suffer through most of his life. There's someone he likes. But if he pursues it the ramifications are just too horrible to consider. He knows it's wrong but his heart won't let go. He's trapped and he doesn't know what to do…

What would you do…?

Daisuke wants Things, lots of Things. Things like running, laughing, having fun, finding love and enjoying everything life could offer a teenager but he can't have them. They were stolen from him and now everyone treats him like a fine crystal – fragile and deathly beautiful. He's trapped and he wants out. He wants to find something precious before time runs out.

But will he find it in time… or will he lose it before he can reach it…?

**NOTICE:** I was just wondering if anyone was interested in doing a tandem story with me… I was reading this really great novel composed from one and thought I would be great to do something like that. Anyway P.M me if you're interested.

**Warnings:** RAPE RAPE RAPE… No only joking. Normal stuff. Alternate Universe, BXB, Fluff and Waffles with some tasty Sweet Syrup on the side… Maybe. -_-;

Autumn Lullaby

Chapter 2: Cloudy Forecast

I left them there wanting to escape more than anything. I hated the way they did that. That look of worry on their faces, the way they would look at me with pity.

'_Oh poor Daisuke, Why did he have to be born like that? His parents must be having a hard time. I heard Dark goes to counselling because of it.'_

I can't stand it, the way they all treat me like a china doll. I'm still strong I can do most of what other people can do. It's not like my situation disenables me from doing what anyone else is doing. I try not to cry. I try not to let it faze me. I try…I try… but sometimes it gets hard. Sometimes there's just too much to take in like when I went with my parents to the specialist. I knew they were delighted when they confirmed what they wanted to know so desperately but I couldn't help but think it was just wishful thinking. I've had my share of disappointments too many times to take any of the bullshit that came out of every doctor's mouth that said I'll get better.

When I reached my homeroom I leaned heavily against the wooden frame. This sickness that I've had ever since I was two if there was a chance to cure it I would jump at it. I would do anything to be normal. To enjoy everything that everyone took for granted. I'm living on borrowed time, I knew it sooner or later I would go and when that happens I'll miss out on everything I could have had. I sighed then as I pushed myself away from the door frame and made my way to my desk, my thoughts wandering back to earlier in the field with Riku and Dark. I didn't know why I said I went to the city for a check up. I knew from Dark's expression that he wasn't happy to be left out of the loop again, but Mom and Dad told me I had to keep it a secret. Everything that happened in the city was to remain sealed and confidential until everything could be decided. All I had to do was make sure Dark came with me to the doctor's appointment this afternoon and hopefully in a few weeks everything would have sorted themselves out and they'll be able to cure me.

"I don't like this…" I whispered under my breath. I was never comfortable with keeping secrets and I always confided in Dark. He's a good brother always looking out for me, but sometime he can be a bit overbearing so I can kind of understand why our parents want to keep him out of the loop with some things. I mean he gets so controlling that most of the people in my class avoid me like the plague because he's always hovering around. Sure Dark's really popular, he's got his own fan worship going but most of them like to look at him from a far and even more so if I so happen to be near. I chuckled at the thought of Dark death glaring all the people who ever approached me to say hi that I didn't notice that someone had walked up behind me.

"Hey Daisuke, what's so funny…?" I spun around in shock and tripped over my feet. I would have fallen face first onto the ground but the other person who shocked me was prepared and grabbed me before my lips meet hardwood. I heard a chuckle from above my new position and I looked up at the smirking face of Argentine Niwa.

"Sorry didn't mean to scare you." He said apologetically as he helped me stand straight. He dusted off my clothes while I tried to hold my temper in at being pampered. Out of all the people in my class Argentine was the only one with the confidence to approach me, seemingly unfazed by Dark's constant hovering. He was also the first person outside my family to tell Dark that he had the serious case of the brother-complex and he reminded him every chance he got, much to the irritation of my brother.

"Nah its cool, I was just thinking about Dark." I chuckled.

"Oh, what has that Chi-Mo done this time?" Argentine asked a strange glint flashed in his eyes for a minute that I thought I was imagining things.

"Nothing yet, I was just remembering how he would glare at everyone who came within a two meter radius to me." I smirked, rifling through my backpack as Argentine watched. "Remember that one time Risa Harada came over to chat with me thinking she could get closer to Dark. The glare he gave her just about peeled her face off."

"True, true but you know I don't think Risa or any girl for that matter would have much success in getting close to Dark." Argentine replied as he accepted the onigiri I handed to him from my lunchbox.

I was mid way through my own onigiri when he said that and I couldn't help chocking. "Not… that… again…" I coughed. "I told you before that Dark isn't like that okay."

"Okay Daisuke I'll believe you, but seriously don't tell me you don't notice the way he stares at you right." Argentine replied his cat-like eyes narrowing in accusation. "It's like he's going to eat you or something."

"Look I know you and Dark have your differences, but you know it isn't cool to accuse him like that. I mean, yeah Dark can be weird but I'm his little brother so of course he'd want to protect me."

"Yeah well it doesn't look like that to me. You should have seen him the first time I came over your house," Argentine shuddered at the memory. "He took me aside when you weren't looking and told me that if I so much as thought about touching you he'd personally make me a eunuch. He sounded like a jealous boyfriend when he said that."

I couldn't help but blush a deep crimson then and I wished not for the first time that Dark would learn to control himself around my last few remaining friends. "I'm sure he didn't mean anything by it."

"Oh yeah and how about all those other times he would see me with you. If you thought the glare he gave Risa almost peeled off her face you haven't been paying very close attention to your brother whenever I'm around." Argentine insisted, chowing down on his onigiri.

"Okay look can you drop the subject already. It's getting way too weird with you taking like that. It's almost like you think he's in love with me or something and that's just wrong, like dude he's my brother." I said dropping the subject down into a bottomless pit. "Look lunch is going to finish soon and I really am hungry so can we just not talk for a while."

After that Argentine didn't talk for a while obviously annoyed that I shot him down like that, but what can I do. He kept going on about some really weird stuff and I was feeling really uncomfortable. I wanted to break the tension somehow so I broached a topic that I knew would be semi neutral. "Umm… your birthday is a week from now right…? The same day as mine…?"

"Yeah so…?" Argentine replied stiffly still annoyed at me.

"I was just wondering if you maybe wanted to do something then. You know like go see a movie or the amusement park." I really wanted my friendship with Argentine to go well seeing as how he was the only friend I had that I didn't meet through Dark. "You see, Mom and Dad are busy then and Dark has a mock exam at his cram school so I'll be spending most of that day by myself."

"Why isn't your family going to spend it with you…?"

"Ummm… Well you see my parents are going to the hospital for an inquiry about my condition and that was their only available time so we decided that we'll celebrate my birthday the day before." I averted my gaze not really all that keen on further explanation.

Argentine looked sceptically at me, his face scrunched up in indecision. I could tell that he wanted to press the subject. He had the look on his face that wanted to know what could be more important that my parents would willingly forgo their child's birthday. "Fine I guess… it's not like I have anything else to do then anyway."

"Okay I'll meet you up at the station at nine and we'll take it from there." I answered, relieved that he didn't press for more information and I continued to eat my lunch glad the awkward atmosphere had vanished.

"Oh right I almost forgot, are you free this afternoon…?" Argentine asked just as the bell for fifth period rang. "Mom wanted you to visit her soon, said something about missing your company. I swear that lady loves you more than she does me!"

I couldn't help but chuckle at Argentine's annoyed tone. It wasn't like he didn't get along with his parents, he did. But I've noticed every time I came around that there was this sort of atmosphere around them, as if they regarded each other as strangers who kept close company. I had asked Argentine about it before thinking I was just imaging things and he told me that his parents weren't really the touchy feely type like mine were, so I let it slide. Although I didn't tell him that on occasions when he wasn't there that Emiko Niwa would open herself more and discuss things with me. She'd ask me question about Argentine and how he's doing and we bonded rather quickly. I could tell she was itching for a chance to tackle glomp Argentine in surprise. Probably even put him on some sort of pedestal like a trophy or something.

"Not that I don't mind your mom's company but I have an appointment with my doctor later so I can't make it." I said watching as Argentine's face changed from playful annoyance to surprise and I mentally cursed myself. I'd forgotten that out of all the people around me he worried the most about my condition. Not that I blame him really, he had to live through a similar thing with his grandma.

"So what did the doctor say about that medical trial…?" Argentine's voice was like a whisper and his eyes clouded over and I knew he was thinking about the time he last saw his grandma stuck in Palliative Care.

"Unfortunately the latest test subjects failed so the treatment fell through… although one of the doctors suggested an alternative." I replied knowing I was walking on definitely thin ice. "Apparently there was a new clinical trial happening in the US and it seemed to have really good results."

The look on Argentine's face was hard to describe. There was a mixture there. Sadness, anger, grief and joy all bundled together within a cacophony of fainter emotions. Argentine had some problems coming to terms with his Grandmother's death. He blamed the hospital for not taking better care of her. He blamed the researchers for not finding the sickness quickly before it did so much damage. He blamed his parents for being unable to provide the medical attention she needed. But most of all he blamed himself for his attitude and all the wrong things he did to his grandmother before she became terminally ill.

"That's goods… I'm glad those uppity jackasses in white suits had the time to take their thumbs out of their arse to bother finding a cure." He snarled fist clenched hard.

"Hey now! No need to be so antagonistic." I urged trying to calm him down. Argentine could get really foul when he was in a bad mood, kind of like Dark whenever he wakes up in the morning. "It's not their fault it took so long okay. What your Grandmother had what I… what I have… it's unpredictable. Remember what it was like when you first found out? Remember you went to the clinic because you thought she had a cold."

That seemed to calm Argentine down enough and he gave me a shy apologetic look. "I-I'm sorry Daisuke. I just can't stand it… she was just supposed to have the cold. It was only supposed to be minor, but know she's dead and you're at such a dangerous stage and… and… they've only found one clinical trial that might or might not work!"

'_Whoa okay red alert! Topic going way to depressing!!'_ I thought trying to come up with some form of reassurance that will brighten up the suddenly sombre feeling.

"Hey cheer up okay! I'm only going to the appointment for a check-up," I reasoned unable to really think of anything better, but it didn't seem to work as Argentine still had that sad look in his eyes. "Look how about you come with me and Dark after school? We can go over your house afterwards…"

"Wait Dark's coming along as well…?" Argentine said and I could have sworn his features contorted into an incensed scowl for a second.

"Well yeah… the doctor wanted to see him today…" I responded. "Look I'm not really allowed to say anything so why don't you just come with us. I promise Dark won't do anything wrong."

Argentine looked at me for a few minutes and I knew he was contemplating if being anywhere near Dark would give him permanent brain damage. "Okay fine… I'll go but only if Dark stays as far away from me as humanly possible…"

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **Second chapter of Autumn Lullaby. This story has a mind of its' own with plots constantly raping me in my sleep. It glues me to a notebook or a computer or anything I can use to write and won't let me go until I've coughed up another chapter. I'm so tired I fell asleep while I uploaded this LOL! Anywho chapter three is coming along nicely and my big reveal won't come for another one or two chapters after, but you never know fingers crossed eh eh eh.

Anywho that's all I have today so **Read and Review** I guess and remember if you have any musical composition selection please tell me, I'm in desperate need of help.


	3. Unsuspecting Downpour

Whispers of the Heart 1: Autumn Lullaby

**Disclaimer:** Me no own, you no sue.

**Summary:**

"It shouldn't feel this way. He's someone I can't ever obtain. So why won't my heart let go? Did he have to be my brother?"

"I want to live. I want to run and laugh and do the things everyone else takes for granted. I want to be brave enough to love. But can I really if something like that will never work out? If I'll never really get a chance to have it for eternity what's the point of having it at all?"

Dark has a Problem something that he's had to suffer through most of his life. There's someone he likes. But if he pursues it the ramifications are just too horrible to consider. He knows it's wrong but his heart won't let go. He's trapped and he doesn't know what to do…

What would you do…?

Daisuke wants Things, lots of Things. Things like running, laughing, having fun, finding love and enjoying everything life could offer a teenager but he can't have them. They were stolen from him and now everyone treats him like a fine crystal – fragile and deathly beautiful. He's trapped and he wants out. He wants to find something precious before time runs out.

But will he find it in time… or will he lose it before he can reach it…?

**NOTICE:** I was just wondering if anyone was interested in doing a tandem story with me… I was reading this really great novel composed from one and thought I would be great to do something like that. Anyway P.M me if you're interested.

**Warnings:** RAPE RAPE RAPE… No only joking. Normal stuff. Alternate Universe, BXB, Fluff and Waffles with some tasty Sweet Syrup on the side… Maybe. -_-;

Autumn Lullaby

Chapter 3: Unsuspecting Downpour

There were many things in this world that I hated.

I hated cloudy skies.

I hated the colour pink.

I hated stupid, annoying fan girls who think that because they cling on my arms like dead weights it somehow automatically means that we'll get married tomorrow.

But most of all I hated a particular person who didn't understand the simple concept of threats.

I was supposed to meet Daisuke alone at the front of the school. I was supposed to spend some alone time with him when we got to the hospital. But know suddenly I have a leech attached to my arm and Daisuke is busy talking to that slimy piece of shit he calls a friend. I let out a heavy sigh and wondered who I could have pissed off in my former life to be subjected to this kind of torture.

"Ne, ne Dark do you want to go see a movie with me tomorrow…?" I groaned mentally trying to restrain my sanity from snapping the inviter's neck. Risa Harada just didn't know when to quit even after I told her I wasn't and will never be interested in her.

"I'm sorry Risa… it's… against my religion to go on dates on any day ending with 'y'." I try to be nice sometimes but…

"Oh then how about on Sunday… will it be okay then…?" Risa asked obviously misunderstanding the concept of _'day ending with 'y''_.

"No Risa, I can't. Sunday ends with 'y'." I said while Risa pouted in what I assumed was meant to be cute.

"Oh… but that means that you can't date ev-"

"Exactly!" I interrupted knowing I'd be locked in the argument forever unless I did something to shut her up. Again Risa pouted and thankfully looked away fuming at having been thwarted. With the annoyance out of the way for the next five seconds I glared harshly at the seat in front of me. I knew Daisuke liked the kid but it didn't necessarily mean that I had too as well.

Argentine Niwa had been a thorn on my side ever since elementary school. He didn't understand that Daisuke didn't really want to be smothered by his presence all the time but the boy never lets up. I knew he had it bad for my brother. Any blind person could see how he looked at Daisuke like a piece of meat; really it was so obvious I just don't understand how Daisuke can't see it. It was disgusting… okay so maybe I'm not one to talk but…

"Hey Dark… where are we going…?" I stumbled out of my murderous glare and looked at Risa, mirroring her confused look.

"We're going to the hospital…" I replied wondering what the hell was wrong with the girl beside me. "Didn't you say that you needed to tell Riku something…? That was the reason you wanted to go with us remember…?" I knew Risa forgot it was kind of obvious with the blank stare she was giving me.

"I did…"

'_Yes and know in five seconds time you will come up with an extremely lame excuse that's completely different to the one you said thirty minutes ago.'_ I thought having known Risa since kindergarten I knew how her mind worked. It was like an open book without pages.

"Oh Right! Now I remember I was supposed to tell her that our Aunty is staying over today so she needs to get home early." I laughed silently for a few seconds because thirty minutes ago it was because their sick ailing mother wanted Riku to come home to take care of her. The girl had some very bad delusions but I had to hand it to her, she is committed to her infatuations.

Laughing at her look of total _'sincerity'_ I noticed that Argentine had taken that time to look over his shoulder and glare at me. I glared back just as intensely before he turned around and whispered something in Daisuke's ear. Daisuke of course being the good person he is, laughed at what was probably Argentine's lame attempt at a joke and I sat back quietly seething trying to drill holes into the back of Argentine's head with my gaze. Only I'm allowed to get that close to Daisuke.

Thankfully the bus ride was short or else the late night news would have reports of high school carnage on a school bus. I hurriedly pulled Daisuke from his seat and rushed out not bothering to find out if Argentine and Risa followed. I knew with total certainty that they'd follow any way, damn leeches. I was frustrated with the way the day had turned out. Daisuke hiding things from me and then Argentine joining us like the third wheel he was but I had to focus on other things. I led Daisuke through reception nodding at the nurses on the desk. They knew us already since we came there almost every week.

I've been inside that place enough to know where it we had to go and it didn't take long before we were waiting in front of Dr Tenjo's office, the only doctor in the entire hospital who specialised in unknown sicknesses. I glanced over at Daisuke after we got settled down watching him squirm in his seat. He would always be uncomfortable whenever we went to meet with his doctor but somehow he seemed more distracted than usual.

"Hey Daisuke, chill out. No need to be so nervous." I said, pulling Daisuke into a reassuring, filial and _'platonic'_ embrace. I could see Argentine seething quietly and couldn't help but smirk back. "This is just routine, right…? So everything should be fine."

"Umm… actually Dark… there's something you should know…" Daisuke replied pulling away from my embrace just as the doctor's door opened and Dr. Tenjo stepped out.

"Ah, Mr Mousy how are you today? And I see you've brought your brother with you excellent, excellent." The doctor said as Daisuke mumbled something incoherent in response whilst trying to avoid my glance. What could he have meant when he said that? "Well it's not like we have all day and I'm sure you guys are busy, so hurry in and we'll conduct the tests."

"Huh…?" I responded uncertain of what was happening as Daisuke purposefully walked through the office door avoiding my questioning gaze while the doctor dragged me inside. Argentine and Risa where left watching with dumbfound expressions on their faces before I heard Risa groan out in disappointment. "Oh great know where am I going to get my eye candy!?"

At any other time I would have scoffed loudly at what she had said but at that time I had a cotton swab shoved in my mouth and anyway from the sounds coming from the door it was obvious that Argentine was doing that for me. I continued to look confused as the doctor wiped my arm with alcohol and prepped a syringe from one of the desks and couldn't help but wonder why he would ignore my brother who he was supposed to be treating. "I'm sorry I think you've got the wrong person. I'm not sick…"

"Is your name Dark Mousy?" The doctor asked me coolly as he pressed the syringe's tip against the bare skin of my arm.

"Uh… ye-GODAMMIT!! WATCH WHERE YOU PRICK THAT THING?!?!" I cried out as the doctor stabbed me repeatedly with the needle.

"Well then Mr Dark Mousy I would indeed have the right person. Now if you would please stay still this would all be over very quickly..." He responded still undeterred from his mission of stabbing me to death. I glanced over to Daisuke who was sitting on the other side of the room and noticed that he was looking anywhere but my line of sight. That sneaky bastard tricked me into coming with him.

"But I'm not sick so you should be test…"

"Well of course you would need to be healthy, that's why we're doing a test to check your compatibility with your brother." The doctor interrupted causing me to stop in shock just long enough to give me one final prick, "There that should do it. Now we'll just have to wait a few seconds and we'll have the blood sent over to the lab for a test."

I didn't even feel the needle as I looked at the doctor more confused then I'd ever been in my entire life. I didn't understand what he was talking about. Why would he want to check if I was compatible with my brother…? Did my parents find out about my secret…? Were they trying to give me indisputable proof as to why I should give up on my brother…? The questions ran around inside my head like a kid on a sugar high and I could swear I was getting light headed, and it wasn't from the fact that the doctor was draining the blood out of me.

"What do you mean…? What compatibility…? What blood test…?" I asked, head spinning from dizziness. I looked from the doctor to Daisuke wanting someone to tell me the truth. I wanted to know the reason why our parents would want Daisuke to make me come with him for a blood test.

"Oh… didn't your parents tell you…?" The doctor smiled kindly giving me a reassuring pat on the arm that wasn't being drained of blood.

"About what…?" I could feel the dizziness getting stronger as the thoughts continued to hammer through my head. _Loving Daisuke is disgusting. Loving Daisuke is disgusting. Our son shouldn't love his brother like that._

"Dark… you might be able to cure me…" Daisuke spoke so quietly that it took awhile to sink it but when it did my eyes widened in surprise.

"What…!?!"

And then all I saw was darkness.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **Third chapter of Autumn Lullaby. Not much to say really apart from the usual. I've been on a roll lately with this story. It has me caught in it's grip and hasn't let me out in a while. It won't give me anytime for other stories and it's frustrating. 75% of my mind is taken up with ideas for this story, 20% is used by my other works while the last 5% is reserved for daily function like breathing and eating and trying to memorize my katas and Tai chi forms… ARRRGGGGGHHHH!!

Anyhow just a reminder about that Tandem story project anyone interested please P.M me or better yet I'll start a community about it how does that sound but chances are with the way this story is taken up precedence I don't think that would be possible. Sorry about that.

Well that's all I have today so **Read and Review** I guess and remember if you have any musical composition selection please tell me, I'm in desperate need of help.


	4. Disturbed Wind

Whispers of the Heart 1: Autumn Lullaby

**Disclaimer:** Me no own, you no sue.

**Summary:**

"It shouldn't feel this way. He's someone I can't ever obtain. So why won't my heart let go? Did he have to be my brother?"

"I want to live. I want to run and laugh and do the things everyone else takes for granted. I want to be brave enough to love. But can I really, if something like that will never work out? If I'll never really get a chance to have it for eternity what's the point of having it at all?"

Dark has a Problem something that he's had to suffer through most of his life. There's someone he likes. But if he pursues it the ramifications are just too horrible to consider. He knows it's wrong but his heart won't let go. He's trapped and he doesn't know what to do…

What would you do…?

Daisuke wants Things, lots of Things. Things like running, laughing, having fun, finding love and enjoying everything life could offer a teenager but he can't have them. They were stolen from him and now everyone treats him like a fine crystal – fragile and deathly beautiful. He's trapped and he wants out. He wants to find something precious before time runs out.

But will he find it in time… or will he lose it before he can reach it…?

**Warnings:** RAPE RAPE RAPE… No only joking. Normal stuff. Alternate Universe, BXB, Fluff and Waffles with some tasty Sweet Syrup on the side… Maybe. -_-;

Autumn Lullaby

Chapter 4: Disturbed Wind

I watched as Dark's eyes rolled over to the back of his head before he slumped heavily onto his chair. The doctor and I where both alarmed at Dark's outburst and we sat stunned in silence until the doctor realized he'd kept Dark on the needle far longer than he should have and started busily pulling the needle out of Dark's arm and injecting the red liquid into an empty vial. He went over Dark once checking to make sure he had a pulse and that there wasn't anything wrong with him, all the while I was trying to figure out what had happened. Throughout the entire procedure Dark acted like nothing was wrong but when the doctor said that he was checking for blood compatibility I could have sworn that Dark had a crazed look in his eyes, like he was a trapped animal trying to escape. I had no idea what brought that on, I've always known that he wasn't all that keen on needles especially ones as big as what was attached to his arm, but I've never seen blood drain so quickly from his face before.

I was too caught up in my musings that I didn't notice that the doctor had been standing in front of me trying to catch my attention.

"Mr Mousy!"

"I-I'm sorry I wasn't concentrating… what did you say again…?" I looked up with hazed eyes at my doctor before smiling sheepishly, embarrassed that I was caught not paying attention. Fortunately Dr. Tenjo was a man of great patience.

"I was just letting you know that you can go know. I need to get this blood sample over to the lab. I'll help you take your brother out to the foyer and you can wait there until he regains consciousness." He said with a warm smile as he hefted my brother over his shoulder like he was a sack of potatoes and walked out of the office with the vial.

I followed behind him quietly, my eyes trained solely on the little glass container in his hands. I couldn't believe that my life rested on the information that they would get from that tiny vial of blood. Back in the city my parents had to take blood samples too when they went to get the second opinion about the clinical trial they were experimenting on in the U.S – the one that had shown the most promise in curing my illness. Apparently I needed to get a transfusion from a compatible source so my parents jumped at the opportunity to gaining some slight chance that I might get better. I still thought it was a load of bullshit but I didn't want to ruin my parent's wish that I'd get better.

I sighed when we got to the foyer and was greeted with a shriek of exclamation that nearly burst my ear drums. I looked up at the source of the mind numbing pain and saw Risa Harada crowding around my brother asking the doctor if he was alright or if he was still alive and how would she get married if he died. I couldn't help but shake my head at the girl's tenacity; although I had to hand it to her she was extremely devoted.

Argentine walked up to me sparing a quick grimace at the scene behind him – the one with the fan girl, the harassed doctor and the unconscious teenager – before turning back to me and saying one word. "Needles…?"

I couldn't help but laugh, impressed that he would know of Dark's phobias. "Yeah… poor guy didn't stand a chance."

Dark was deposited on one of the empty couches in the foyer with a promise from the doctor that he'd come by later to check up on him if he hadn't woken up while Risa huffed in indignation saying that she needed to find her sister so she could show her to the customer's complaints box. So Argentine and I were left alone in the foyer with my unconscious brother, I didn't know what to say about what had happened knowing that Argentine would start up again about depressing issues so I was stuck in another awkward moment with my only friend. I could feel Argentine's eyes drilling into my skull trying to suss out information and being the weak person I was I found myself succumbing to the temptation of blurting everything out. Fortunately, as I was about to speak, one of the doctors came into the foyer with a confused look on their face. It wasn't until she got closer that I'd realised who she was and stood up to greet her.

"Dr. Towa how are you?" I asked cheerfully as the doctor walked up to Dark's unconscious form.

"Needles again I see…" She responded knowingly before casting me with her brightest smile. "Oh Dai-chan you are so adorable. I'm doing fine but I've told you before that you must only call me Towa. Dr. makes me feel like an old maid."

I looked back at Argentine's shell shocked figure as he continued to stare at 'Towa'. I knew what he was thinking even before he said it. "You know Towa-chan…!?! That famous therapist that's on all those talk shows lately?!?!"

I cringed inwardly as Argentine gawked openly while Towa just laughed it off. "My, my Daisuke and who is this person…? Is he your cousin…?"

"Umm… No… Towa… this is my friend Argentine Niwa… Argentine this is Dark's therapist Towa…" I said looking down uncomfortably embarrassed at Argentine's behaviour. Towa on the other hand had a look of deep contemplation on her face as she regarded Argentine and I noticed that she kept glancing from Dark and him repeatedly.

"Are you sure you guys aren't related…? Because your friend over here could pass off as a Dark look-alike."

Somehow it felt as though the temperature in the room had gone below sub-zero and I knew what the cause was. I shot a quick glance at Argentine and winced in discomfort at the image before me. If things like the 'Ring' or the 'Grudge' actually existed Argentine would have scared them all away with the way he was at that moment. Towa was oblivious to this of course although she did register the shifting temperature subconsciously. "Is it just me or did it get suddenly colder…?"

Argentine was an individual with more problems than a person suffering from multiple personality syndrome, sure there may be things that could get him slightly pissed but there was only one thing I knew from experience that could trigger what was about to come. It was something that everyone in school had learned to steer clear from and there were even rumours from other schools about the notorious phenomenon known as the _'Black Argentine'_ effect.

.

.

.

.

The rule was simple…

.

.

.

.

Under no circumstance was anyone allowed to acknowledge the fact that Dark or Argentine looked alike.

I mean it wasn't the first time someone made that mistake and I kind of understand how it was possible. It was just like the saying _'ugliness is unique but beauty is the same_,' and it was plainly obvious that both Dark and Argentine were attractive individuals. They both looked like works of art to the point that they had a free seat in the hot, hot bishie category and I was sometime kind of envious of that. Whenever the three of us went out together – these of course were very few and very far between – people would always be commenting on how nice it was for Dark to be hanging out with his brother and his red-head friend. It was sometimes funny watching their reactions when Dark and Argentine explained to them quite vehemently that hell would freeze over before they would ever become brothers and that I was the only mutual connection that was keeping them in the same universe.

"Ah… Towa…." I began treading quietly through the mine field…

"HOW THE HELL DO I LOOK ANYTHING LIKE THAT DISGUSTING CHI-MO!!!!" But unfortunately my attempt was in vain.

Argentine looked indignant and murderous at the same time, his eyes flashing a feral yellow colour as his face turned into a scowl. I tried to calm him down, grabbing hold of his arm in what I hoped would be an affectionate and soothing manner, trying with all my might to calm his rage.

"Hey look, he even blows up like Dark! Are you sure you guys aren't related Daisuke…?" obviously Towa wasn't going to help me calm Argentine down.

"How dare you think that I could be somehow related to that arrogant piece of slime!! I am the child of Emiko and Kosuke Niwa I will not be dragged through the mud like that having my name attached to Dark!!!"

Whoa sometimes Argentine can get into such a rage…

Towa on the other hand completely dismissed Argentine's temper tantrum as she continued to look inquisitively at him. I know she had one of her therapist _'now what to do in this situation'_ look in her face, having seen her use it so many times with Dark.

"Wait… d-did you s-say your mother was Emiko Niwa…?!?" There were few things I've seen in this world that had ever surprised me. The look of absolute terror that was plastered on Towa's face at that moment would definitely have been one of them.

Fortunately it seemed to do the trick at curbing Argentine's temper as he looked quizzically at the terrified therapist. "Yeah… why…?"

"No… not her! anyone but her…!!! How can she be your mother…!! Is she here!?! Is she coming to the hospital!?! Oh NO! I need to hide!!!!" Towa looked frantic as her eyes twirled through all the nearest exits. Her actions though slightly disturbing was humorous in some warped sense as Argentine and I watched her make a spectacle of herself.

"Towa, Towa calm down Mrs Niwa isn't coming today. Argentine was just joining me this afternoon…" I said as I grabbed her wrist to steady her. "But why are you afraid of Argentine's mom, Towa. She's the nicest lady I've ever met…?"

"NO… No it's a lie! That one month internship I did at this hospital all those years ago is proof enough!! She's a horrible slave driver!! Everything had to be done perfectly I couldn't make any mistakes!!! She destroyed every hope I had of ever becoming a nurse!!"

I looked at Argentine a puzzled look on my face but all he could give me was a shrug. Obviously he's never experienced this side of his mother.

"Look Towa. Emiko isn't here. There's nothing to be afraid of okay…?"

"No she's here! I can sense it. She's somewhere waiting in the shadows, watching for an opportunity to attack. I've lived for sixteen years afraid of my own shadow all because of what she did to me…!!!" Towa wailed hysterically before she pointed out to Argentine. "And it was all because of you!!!"

Argentine looked shocked when Towa pointed at him with pain in her eyes and I couldn't help but try to stifle a laugh at situation. I've never seen Towa become hysterical but she should definitely do it more often. She was such a crackpot.

"Wait… what do you mean it was my fault!?!" The indignation in Argentine's voice was thick as he looked squarely into Towa's eyes.

"You, you were the reason your mother was calling me every waking hour of the day to fetch her things." Towa cried out as she launched herself at Argentine. "You wouldn't shut up, with your constant crying and needy tantrums. It drove everyone insane!!! My mentor is in the Asylum because of you!"

"Hey! I resent that!" Argentine shouted back at the hysterical therapist struggling to get her off of him. "I was just a baby then… you can't pin the blame on me!"

"You were not just a baby! You were Satan's spawn! And to think, that you used to be one of the quietest babies in the infirmary that year, but that all changed a few days after you were born!" Towa screamed eyes glazed over with tortured memories. "I had no idea what went wrong with you after five days of blissful quite, you just decided to develop lungs the size of Asia!"

"Hey get off of me you crazy woman!!" Argentine cried as he struggled under her steel grip. He shot me a look for help and I let out an exasperated sigh as I walked over to their skirmish and helped Argentine escape from Towa's grasp.

Towa was still snarling as I pulled her away from Argentine, the crazed look still in her eyes as her mouth began to froth. I was struggling to keep her still when people started appearing wanting to know what was causing the disturbance. One of the nurses looked at Towa with a grim face as she pulled out a needle from her breast pocket and stabbed the celebrity doctor with a sedative. The drug worked miracles as Towa slowly began to get drowsy and her struggling transformed into weak twitches. When the drug had fully worked its magic the nurse looked at Argentine and me squarely in the eyes with a threatening look.

"You guys saw nothing! Ya hear!" and with that picked up the unconscious therapist as they walked away as though nothing out of the ordinary happened. Argentine and I just stood in silence as we heard Towa's distant whimpers of "No not her…" "Get her away from me…" quietly fade into nothing. We were completely lost for words at what had transpired. Somehow we had located a conspiracy in the hospital where they were keeping unfit and mentally unstable doctors in practise rather them having them admitted.

A slight rustling behind us startled us out of our _'deer caught by headlights'_ position as we turned to see Dark getting up from his fainting spell looking disorientated and lost. He rubbed his face to clear his head as he squinted at us with unfocused eyes. I had a feeling he noticed our shocked expressions because he frowned in concern and said,

"Okay…. What'd I miss….?"

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **The fourth chapter of Autumn Lullaby. I just wanted to let people know that there might be a bit of a slow down with my fictions….?

Like that was shocking (-_-;;). But I have a good reason this time as I'll be busy getting checked up at the doctor's. Paranoid parents want me to get a blood test and a CT scan because they found a lump in my forehead and I my hands keep shaking minutely… Turns out it the lump was just fat (-_-;;) and the hand tremors was because of lack of exercise…. but they're still being super cautious about the whole lump thing. You know the deal better safe than sorry. So because of that I won't have much time as I'll be bored out of my mind with medical tests and what not but hopefully it will be nothing and I'll get back on this fiction like the road runner.

Sorry about that.

Well that's all I have today so **Read and Review** I guess and remember if you have any musical composition selection please tell me, I'm in desperate need of help. And please, please tell me what you think about my fictions. I love hearing from you people. Unless of course its flames then I'll just chuck those burning pieces of gutter trash back at you with my super powered nail gun. =]


	5. Calming Wind

Whispers of the Heart 1: Autumn Lullaby

**Disclaimer:** If I was the actual author of the manga I'd have half a mind to get off my lazy buttocks and continue drawing D.… But seeing as how I am not the original creator I guess you'll just have to make do with my FanFiction.

**Summary:**

"It shouldn't feel this way. He's someone I can't ever obtain. So why won't my heart let go? Did he have to be my brother?"

"I want to live. I want to run and laugh and do the things everyone else takes for granted. I want to be brave enough to love. But can I really, if something like that will never work out? If I'll never really get a chance to have it for eternity what's the point of having it at all?"

Dark has a Problem something that he's had to suffer through most of his life. There's someone he likes. But if he pursues it the ramifications are just too horrible to consider. He knows it's wrong but his heart won't let go. He's trapped and he doesn't know what to do…

What would you do…?

Daisuke wants Things, lots of Things. Things like running, laughing, having fun, finding love and enjoying everything life could offer a teenager but he can't have them. They were stolen from him and now everyone treats him like a fine crystal – fragile and deathly beautiful. He's trapped and he wants out. He wants to find something precious before time runs out.

But will he find it in time… or will he lose it before he can reach it…?

**Warnings:** RAPE RAPE RAPE… No only joking. Normal stuff. Alternate Universe, BXB, Fluff and Waffles with some tasty Sweet Syrup on the side… Maybe. -_-;

**Notice:** this chapter is sort of like a filler and history type thing so no major action going on… or maybe there is…? I'm not really sure myself… Anywho please read the A/N at the end like all the other times.

Autumn Lullaby

Chapter 5: Calming Winds

"W-wait… you mean Towa did WHAT!?!" I howled between fits of laughter as Daisuke and I reached the entrance of our house.

"I'm serious! That quack doctor practically blew up at the mention of Argentine's mom!" Daisuke exclaimed arms flailing as he described everything that happened at the hospital during the time I was unconscious.

"I _can_ **not** believe Towa actually did that!?! I mean I knew she had a few screws loose but seriously…!" It was hilarious knowing that there was even a person alive who could possibly be scared of a harmless woman like Emiko Niwa and anyway because of that debacle Argentine had to go home early to confront his mom so Daisuke and I were left by ourselves to walk home…

Ahhh… life was good.

But there was something nagging me at the back of my mind, like there was some sort of pressing issue I had to confront Daisuke with but I couldn't quite recall it. I knew it had something to do with what happened today but my memories of what happened after we got to the hospital were so foggy I didn't know what it was. Daisuke said everything was routine, he went in got the check up and went outside only to find me unconscious on the bench next to Argentine. The only problem was… I didn't know the reason why I'd just faint like that in the first place.

I was still mulling it over when I reached for the front door and that was when I noticed the thick white band-aid strapped around the big vein in my arm. I stared at the thing for what seemed like an eternity wondering how the hell I ended up with a wound without noticing. I gave a sideways glance at Daisuke and I saw him fidget while watching me look at my wound and that was when it hit me. Everything that happened in the last few hours came thundering back in my head and I whirled around and glared at Daisuke, having remembered being screwed over with the doctor.

"Hey Daisuke… care to tell me how I got this thick piece of gauze around my arm…?" I asked, miffed at the injustice of abuse against human rights.

"Ah hahaha… about that…" Daisuke was fumbling and I knew he was about to lie to me again. He was never one to think linearly when placed on a spotlight. "Ummm… well you see… A lot of things happened and well… LOOK! Over there, is that a flying Unicorn!?!" Daisuke shouted and I knew it was just a ruse I mean seriously… a flying unicorn?

But Daisuke just kept pointing at something that was probably not even behind me as his eyes widened from shock. Okay I knew that Daisuke couldn't lie to save his life but something about the way he kept staring off behind me made me wonder just what on earth was behind me. In my curiosity I turned around in time for something to hit me square in the face.

Out of shock and mild surprise I found myself falling harshly on my back side and with a groan pulled the offending obstruction from my view to come face to face with my younger charge, With, who so happened to be clutching his favourite unicorn plushie.

"Dakky and Dai Dai are back!" The little hoodlum shouted in glee as he grabbed fistful of my hair and yanked.

"Oww!!! Watch the hair you little monster!" I winced in pain as I tried to pry his death like grip from my precious purple locks. "I've told you so many times not to pull on it!"

"Oh…? You guys are back I see…" A voice from behind me said as With was pulled away from my hair and into the arms of an older woman. "Hello Dark, I just came over to drop With before work. Remember not to give him any strawberries they make him go slightly hyper. I'll be picking him up at eight like usual and I've brought some of his toys. They're in the carriage bag. You understand all that right…?"

"uh-huh…?" I answered unintelligibly at the forceful woman who was beaming me with a smile that could stun an animal better then a headlight.

"Good, okay." The woman smiled before turning to her son. "With, you be a good little boy and play nice with Dark. I'll be back after work so don't you worry and make sure you listen to everything Daisuke tell you to. Now give Mommy a kiss… there's a good boy. Okay I'm off, see you guys in a few hours!" She said as she placed With into Daisuke's arms before exiting through the front gate and driving off to where ever it was she went to every weekday.

I looked back at Daisuke who was now hugging the quiet bundle of infant in his arms and couldn't help but feel how right that image looked. I kept imagining With as the son Daisuke and I could have one day, but I knew that was impossible. I mean Daisuke was a guy, he couldn't get pregnant and any relationship with him would turn out wrong because he was my brother. I sighed in frustration at my inability to let go of my brother.

"How come With is quiet every time you hold him?" I glared at Daisuke, watching the mini-monster as Daisuke gently rocked it in his arms. "He's always pulling at my hair and wiggling around like a worm whenever I try to get close to him!"

Daisuke just chuckled as he carried With through the front door of the house. "Maybe it's because he knows I'm the responsible one and you're the toy…?"

"Hey! I'm not a toy!! Anyway isn't he a little old to still be pulling hair?"

"Jezz Dark he's just a kid. Let him pull your hair. It's not like you're going bald or anything." I watched Daisuke for a few more minutes, savouring the image of him acting maternal before dusting myself off and following him into the house.

"You know, you were like that when you were born…" I said to Daisuke quietly making sure not to disturb With who was by then asleep in his arms.

"Oh… How so…?" Daisuke asked as he navigated through all the bags of toys With's mom left for us, while making his way to the lounge room.

"You'd cry all the time and scream and shout like there was no tomorrow. You know it wasn't until I came to visit that you became quiet." I said my mind running through the memories of my first encounter with my younger brother. He was so cute back then with his little red tufts of hair and his little cute toes and hands and eyes and… well everything really.

"Dark I think your moving off topic…? How is that related to hair pulling and treating you like a toy…?" Daisuke huffed as he laid With on the couch and easing himself into a position that would let him catch the infant if he rolled over the edge.

"Don't interrupt, I haven't gotten to that part yet!" I said, annoyed at being interrupted. "Anyway like I was saying, you wouldn't shut up with your abnormally well developed lungs and then I came to visit and when I got there you took one look at me and got quiet… then you giggled… then you grabbed my hair and pulled really hard. I was bawling my eyes out from the pain because of you."

"You've got to be joking!?! I can't believe I act like that, Even if I was only a baby at the time!!" Daisuke scoffed in disbelief, looking at me dead in the eyes with scrutiny.

"Daisuke I'm hurt that you won't believe me. Me… your older brother!" I flashed Daisuke a look of mocked hurt. "If you don't believe me I can give you proof. Dad has it all caught on video." I said, walking over to the cabinets where we keep family memories and pulling out a DVD with the title _'Birth of the Brother-Complex'_ written along the front.

"'_Birth of the Brother-Complex'_…? Fine, prove that I pulled your hair with a lame ass video like that!" Daisuke teased crossing his arms over his chest as he looked at me with a smirk.

I cursed inwardly at Dad for naming the stupid video knowing that I was steadily losing respect from my younger brother each and every time someone gets all smart-alecky and talks about my complex. "Fine I'll show you proof and then you can be my slave for the rest of the day as punishment for not believing me!"

"Fine! But I bet it's not gonna be on there and you can be my slave for the rest of the day for lying to me!" Daisuke countered cheekily.

Irked at Daisuke's impudence I thrust the DVD into the player and clicked the TV on waiting for the embarrassing video to load, knowing I was well on the way to victory. The images on the TV loaded and movie played itself out. It was a simple event and I sort of remember pretty much most of what happened during that day. I was about two and a half then and excited as all heck at finally meeting Daisuke. I remember fidgeting in my capsule on the way to the Hospital because I was so nervous about meeting my baby brother. I had a gold chocolate coin with me as well in case I needed to pay the people in white like I saw in that Rugrats movie. I was kinda stupid back then but hey… what could you expect from a two year old…?

Anyway the trip to the hospital was nerve wrecking and Dad kept trying to keep me still while driving which meant about thirty-five almost car crashes during that little trip. At the hospital it was hectic like usual, with people bustling around like there was no tomorrow. Dad was tugging at me, dragging me this way and that through the corridors. I could tell he was excited I mean I was excited as well. We'd stopped by the nursery before meeting up with Mom because Daisuke was still there. I don't remember much about that time but I vaguely remember Dad having to step away for a time to discuss something with a Doctor so I was pretty much left to my own devices for about five minutes before a nurse spotted me and brought me back to Dad – who was then scolded for not looking after me properly. After that, I remember following one of the nurses with Dad as he cooed at something inside the trolley the nurse was pushing. I still hadn't seen Daisuke but I had an inkling that he was inside that trolley Dad was making baby noises too. The nurse lady just smiled sweetly at Dad, obviously she had dealt with plenty of this kind of idiocy.

Anyway the first time I really, actually saw Daisuke was when we finally reached Mom's room. She was still tired from all the drama of labour and the after effects were still lingering, but she still smiled brightly at us when we entered the room. I liked Mom's smile because it seemed to light up the whole room with well… light… but I digress. Mom was pretty happy as well when she saw the nurse pull in with the trolley and I held my breath as I watched the nurse take a bundle of cloth and placed it gently in Mom's arms… and that was when all hell broke loose!

I didn't know what to expect with my first meeting with Daisuke but apparently it was to have my eardrums rupture with the verbal assault. I covered my ears in pain but Mom and Dad acted like nothing was happening… I guess they were sort of used to that by then. Although I do recall Mom saying something about how Daisuke wasn't screaming as loudly as he usually did which made me wonder… if he could make my eardrums bleed with the way he was screaming know, just how powerful was he screaming when I wasn't there.

Dad still had his camera poised directly at the screaming hell-spawn but he was gesturing at me with his free hand. He scooped me up into the crook of his arm as he continued to tape my baby brother and I let out a tiny little infant gasp. Daisuke was such a tiny baby back then and even though he was screaming with such an ugly expression I couldn't help but think how cute he looked.

"Meet your new brother, Dark!" Dad said in my ear watching my dazzled expression with delight.

"Is that Daisuke!!" I gaped as I tried to get a closer look at my undeniably cute baby brother.

"Yep, that's your younger sibling. From now on you have to be a big boy and help your Mommy and Daddy look after him for us okay. Think you can do that for us little man!"

I didn't respond to the question though I sort of just pushed myself away from Dad's arm and plopped on to the bed. I crawled until I reached Mom and Daisuke and just looked at his screaming face with rapt fascination. I remember Mom looking on with an amused expression all the while Daisuke screamed with his loud voice. But then just as suddenly as Daisuke started exercising his lungs he ended quite abruptly. Mom and Dad were stunned when that happened but I was too focused on Daisuke who had then finally locked onto me.

Thinking back, it may have been that moment when I first fell in love with him. Those eyes just gazed at me in confusion but somehow I felt as though the world disappeared around me and I found myself absorbed into those cute crimson eyes.

I was hooked…

And then I felt a sharp pain from my scalp and reality hit me like a slap on the face. Apparently Daisuke liked the colour purple and wanted to get his hands on some. I wasn't happy about that to say the least and I started screaming from the shock. Mom and Dad just looked on still stunned that Daisuke quieted down and started giggling. Although I do remember them vaguely talking about Daisuke's eye colour and how it seemed to have changed from its previous murky brown color. But I mind had more pressing issues to process… like the sharp and extremely tangible pain I felt coursing through my scalp.

God those were some horrible memories to remember but I wouldn't have it any other way… well I could have done without the hair pulling.

"See! What did I tell you?" I grinned with dark satisfaction as I hit the pause button on the video. Daisuke still had a look of shock on his face so I couldn't help but continue to gloat. "I guess this means that you'll be my slave for the day. Right Dai-chan?"

"That's a lie… that tape… it's got to be completely doctored!" Daisuke huffed crossing his arms in annoyance. "There is no way I'm gonna believe I acted like that!"

"Well tough luck Daisuke because this isn't doctored so that means you'll just have to accept that you're my slave for the next twenty-four hours!" I replied triumphantly as Daisuke continued to glare at me in annoyance.

I really loved it when Daisuke got all pouty. He just looks so undeniably cute.

* * *

**A/N: **The fifth chapter of Autumn Lullaby.

Okay there are some of you who want to know what sort of illness Daisuke has and unfortunately I can't answer that. The disease he has is an unknown disease that doesn't exist in real life. I wanted something fatal but didn't want to make light of an actual serious illness so I thought I'd make one up… Even I don't know what this illness is and how it will affect Daisuke other than the fact that it can lead to fatalities. Hopefully that can answer all your questions. If you have any more please don't be shy and ask. I don't really respond to update demands and reviews (because they are critiques) but questions and other things like conversation I reply to. So please, knock yourselves out and add a review or send me a PM. I like getting those a lot.

Well that's all I have today so **Read and Review** I guess and remember if you have any musical composition selection please tell me, I'm in desperate need of help. =]

PS I apologize sincerely about the amount of cliffies I have in the fic… If you haven't noticed I've written each chapter alternating through the viewpoints of its' main lead characters. As such I need to find good endings to shift character perspective over…. Unfortunately I've only ever found these ending through the use of cliff hangers so… Please Excuse my inability to avoid them… I myself am not a fan of cliffies but I somehow always end with them… -_-;;

PSS Okay a heads up on my situation for people in the know…. NO I don't know my results yet so I can't be sure what to say to you guys. I know it's been ages since I've gone to the doctors but pure laziness has prevented me from finding out about my blood test… Also the fact that they haven't contacted me yet is a pretty safe bet that whatever it is I have… It isn't serious… So now I will get back to devoting myself to fiction writing. I have a oneshot in the works for anyone interested but I have no intention of placing it up in the near future so I'm not sure why I'm even telling you guys about it… o_O Anyway the title is called 'The Scares on your Back' and the pairing is…. I'll give a cookie to the person who gives a correct guess!! I'm in the process of finishing it so it should be up sometime next year LOLZ.

PSSS Thank you to the kind person who suggested an idea… although I have no clue for which season you were talking about the fact that you provided something means a lot to me! XD


End file.
